White Dragon
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Natsa found a new friend through a mobile site, but he may be closer than she thought. Who is this White Dragon and why is Sting acting weird? Oneshot Fem!NatsuxSting AU


Natsa rolled over her bed. Her eyes stayed on her pink cell phone. She was waiting for a reply, but there was still the same text, 'You have no new messages.' She sighed and laid the phone on the bed while she gotten up and went to the bathroom.

As soon as she started washing her hands, her phone rang. She dried her hands on her pants and checked her phone. A name appeared on the phone and she smiled; it was from 'White Dragon'. She met him over a mobile site. He was into the same things that she was into. He was a year younger than her. They messaged each other through the site under nicknames. She was called the 'Salamander'.

'Night, talk to you in the morning,' he messaged her.

She stretched her arms. It was late on a school night. She moaned; she forgot there was school tomorrow. How she wished it was the weekend already; she didn't want to met that asshole again. She replied with a simple text and turned her phone off.

'Good night.'

...

"Natsa! You're going to be late...again!" Igneel yelled from downstairs.

She moaned and turned in her bed. Her eyes drifted to the clock. It was five minutes before the bus came. She jumped up from the bed and pulled on her clothes. She barely gotten her shoes on when she raced out of the door with a piece of toast in hand.

She raced down the sidewalk to the corner. There they were. The twins. Rogue stood there leaned on the stop sign. Sting grinned when he seen Natsa running. "How many times are you going to be late?"

"Wanna fight?" she remarked. She took a bite of her bread. She was always in a mood for a fight.

"Good morning, Natsa-sempai," Rogue greeted with his soft voice. She was still glaring at his friend.

"Anytime, anywhere," Sting made a fist with his hand.

"What about now?"

"There's the bus," Rogue lifted his body from the pole.

She shoved the rest of the toast in her mouth and gotten on the bus. Her eye twitched when Sting chose to sit in the seat across from her. He kept looking at her through the bus ride; even though Rogue sat on the axle seat, blocking his view of the pink-haired.

The bus dropped them off at the school. "Bye Natsa-san!" Sting waved as he left to the other building. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the two.

...

School ended and Natsa went home. "Natsa-san! Wait for me!" Sting smirked as he tried to match her pace; but failed. Natsa was already inside of her house before he could. She just sighed and went to his house next door.

'What's up?' White Dragon text her as soon as she gotten home.

She puffed and wrote back to him. 'Nothing, just got home.' Before she sent that, she deleted it and wrote, 'Ready to kick Sting's ass :(' She just press sent and pocketed her phone. She needed to punch something, anything at all; so she just punched her bed.

Natsa waited for the phone to go off, but it never did. 'You have o new messages,' the screen said. Usually he would reply by now, but he didn't.

She fell asleep with the phone next to her head. It stayed silent the whole night. Did he forget about her? He never went the whole night without replying to her texts. She didn't even dare to send him another message. _'Could he gotten banned from the site?'_ she thought as she pulled on her blouse.

Her cat strolled into her room as she was getting dressed for school. He meowed at her as she went through the same routine of being late.

"Natsa!" her father called.

"Yeah, I know!" she stated. She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Her feet raced down the steps. Igneel was sitting at the table with a piece of buttered toast in his hand. She smiled and took the piece of bread, "Thanks."

"Just leave before you miss the bus again," he commented.

She nodded her head and went out the door. As she walked to the bus stop, she could feel something weird happened. Sting just hide his eyes as she got there; not even looking at her. He didn't make a comment, or anything, like he always does.

Rogue was the one who took notice of her presence. He looked from Natsa to Sting with a bewildered look but he didn't mentioned it. "Good morning," he greeted normally as if there wasn't anything strange.

"Morning Rogue," she said back. Natsa just looked at Sting and he would look away as if looking for the bus or a distraction.

The bus finally came and they entered like normal. She sat in her usually spot, but Sting headed to the back of the bus. '_What's his problem? He doesn't want to fight me now?_' she thought. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't her problem, so she shouldn't be worried about it.

...

The school day ended and her phone still had the same message as before. She was starting to get irritated; even Sting could see that when he walked behind her. For once she was walking slower than him. He itched his head; he knew exactly why, but now he felt responsible. "Hey Natsa...what's wrong?"

She stretched her arms and pocketed her phone. "Eh...nothing." She didn't even notice he was walking next to her.

"Sorry Salamander," he said.

She lifted her eyebrow and stared at Sting. "Wha-?"

He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm White Dragon, Natsa-san."

"Eh?"

"Sorry I didn't text back...I didn't really know what to say without revealing who I was." He chuckled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You're White Dragon? But he's NICE!" she exclaimed. "How did you know who I was?"

"You used my name," he thought for a moment and repeated that she text, "Ready to kick Sting's ass. You even added an angry face."

She blushed, "Oh yeah..." She looked away. She's been telling Sting everything for the last two months without even knowing about it. It was so embarrassing.

He chuckled. "So...you still ready to kick my ass?"

If she could kill him, she would.

The end.

**Just a random Oneshot (I have been making a lot of them). Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you like. **


End file.
